


A Not So Private Night In Paris

by ThePandaFag



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePandaFag/pseuds/ThePandaFag
Summary: Our Parisian heroes weren't as alone on that rooftop as they thought.





	A Not So Private Night In Paris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bronte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronte/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Masquerade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999220) by [Bronte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronte/pseuds/Bronte). 



> I read a fic on tumblr that made me think of this. Blame Bronte. You did a good job.  
> In all seriousness I was really inspired by Bronte's work, and wanted to make my own version of his story. This is just a oneshot but it's a spicy one. I've been having some writers block, but I'll be getting back to my other stories shortly. Sorry I don't have a proof reader so it's probably a mess.

The bell rang signalling lunch break for our protagonists lycée. Marinette, walked into the courtyard preparing to head home, but stopped when she heard a familiar voice call out to her. She was greeted by Alya, running up to her, waving her hand frantically. She seemed to be holding something, and if Marinette knew anything about Alya, it probably had something to do with her favorite Parisian heroes.

Alya, finally reached her and bent over resting on her knees, out of breath. “Girl, you will never believe what I saw!”

“Geez, Alya. I haven’t seen you this excited since you got a kiss from Ladybug.” Marinette chuckled.

Alya stood up straight and touched her cheek, “And I will never forget that either. Her lips were so soft. I used that as jerking material for a week.”

Marinette couldn’t fight off the blush that crept onto her cheeks, “A-anyways! What did you want to show me-” Alya waved her phone in front of Marinette and grabbed her wrist pulling her back towards the school.

“I’ve got a scoop that will blow your mind, and get you hard.”

\---

Alya dragged Marinette all the way to the library, and shoved her into a private study room near the back. There, she was met with Adrien and Nino. “Hey, Marinette.” Adrien greeted politely, as Nino waved.

“Alya got you too, huh?” Nino shook his head, feigning pity. “You poor thing.”

She giggled, “Has she shown you guys what it is?”

Alya slammed her hands on the table, “Nope! That’s why you’re all here!”

Marinette took a seat between the two boys, and Alya turned a chair around, sitting across from them. “Okay, so I got the scoop of the century.” She scrolled through her gallery on her phone searching for a particular video, “I still can’t believe I got this.”

“Al, can’t you just tell us what it is?” Nino asked resting his head on his crossed arms.

Marinette nodded in agreement, “Yeah, I mean I was going home to eat lunch and-”

“Shh! I found it!” Alya turned her phone towards the small group of teens, and pressed play. Her face filled the screen.

“Omg you guys! You won’t believe this! I was just doing some homework, and when I looked out my window, Ladybug and Chat Noir were on the roof across from my house!” She whispered before the camera panned over to the roof across from her bedroom. Ladybug was leaned against a chimney with her arms crossed. She talking to Chat Noir who was spinning his tail, slowly sauntering towards her.

Marinette felt her blood run cold. Oh my god. She recognized that scene. I forgot Alya lived near there. Adrien swallowed hard, also remembering that day.

Chat Noir stopped a foot away from Ladybug and said something inaudible to the camera, but you could tell Ladybug laughed at whatever it was.

“Alya, is this just a video of them talking to each other?” Nino asked, obviously used to this kind of behavior from his girlfriend.

“Shh! No, I promise it gets better.” She insisted.

Adrien raised a hand, “Alya, I don’t feel right watching this. We’re invading their privacy.” He said sheepishly. He knew what this video was, but didn’t want to blow his cover.

 

Alya scoffed, “If they wanted privacy, they should have gone somewhere private.” It wasn’t quite that easy.

The video continued and Chat was still chatting with Ladybug. Suddenly, the camera turned back to Alya, “Yo, how crazy is it that they’re right there! Maybe, I can somehow get over there and…” Alya’s eyes did a double take from the camera to the heroes. “Oh. No. Way!”

The camera panned back to the heroes. Chat Noir, had Ladybug pinned against the wall, one hand resting on her hip and the other caressing her cheek. Ladybug still had her arms crossed but wasn’t stopping his advances.

“Holy shit!” Nino exclaimed as he leaned forward, suddenly interested. “Are they dating?!”

Alya nodded equally as excited, if not more. “And that’s not all! Keep watching!” Marinette didn’t want to keep watching. She knew what was about to happen. She was kicking herself for not being more vigilant to their surroundings. They had been so careful about keeping their relationship a secret, all for it to be blown in one night.

The camera zoomed in on the heroes. Chat leaned forward and captured Ladybug’s lips with his own. She sank into the kiss and her arms fell from where they were locked. She raised them up and around the tall blonds neck, deepening their embrace.

Marinette ran a hand through her hair trying to hide herself out of embarrassment. Adrien coughed uncomfortably. “I’ve already watched this like ten times. This next part is amazing!” Alya was practically vibrating with glee.

Chat Noir lifted Ladybug’s leg over his hip, and ground himself against her. Her mouth fell open, but she recovered quickly, and used her newly freed mouth to latch onto Chat’s jawline, leaving little red spots as she went.

Adrien, was suddenly very relieved that Ladybug didn’t leave longer lasting hickeys, as he touched his neck self-consciously. He could feel heat rushing to his core, and tried desperately to keep his dick calm. Now was not the time. He had to admit though, watching himself indulge Ladybug was really hot. That was him. He was the one making Ladybug look like that. It was like one of his fantasies, but he knew this one was real.

Marinette was doing her best not to have a full blown anxiety attack. She couldn’t stop mentally slapping herself for being so stupid. Damn teenage hormones. She let her arousal get the better of her. But oh god, she couldn’t help but get turned on watching herself make out with Chat. The way he towered over her. The way his hips rolled into hers. They way her mouth melded with his… No! This is bad! Now is not the time to be getting turned on!”

“This is where it starts getting really good.” Alya practically beamed.

“Alya look, I really don’t think we should be watching-” Alya interrupted Adrien again, and turned the video up more.

“Holy crap you guys! This is crazy!” Alya spoke as she continued to record the lovers. “They are going at it!”

Marinette felt her face grow hotter. Adrien wanted to die.

Ladybug grabbed Chat’s bell and yanked it down, exposing his deliciously toned body.

Alya bit her lip, “Damn, that boy could pin me against a wall any day.”

Adrien choked.

“I should probably be mad,” Nino chimed in not looking away from the video, “But honestly..? Same.”

And again.

Ladybug’s hands pawed at his body, pushing away the leather suit and gripping anywhere she could gain purchase. She spun them around so he was now the one being pinned. The spotted hero grabbed her yo yo from her waist and threw above them, wrapping it around a pipe atop the chimney. She tied the wire around his wrists, and raised them above his head.

“Fuck.” Adrien murmured, remember the explosion of emotions he felt at that moment. The way the wire of the yo yo dug into his wrists, biting at his skin, delightfully. There was no stopping his boner now.

Marinette heard his curse, and thought her head was going to burst from embarrassment. Even Adrien was getting into the video. She didn’t know if she was flattered or appalled that her sweet cinnamon roll was getting turned on by her tying up a man in a leather catsuit.

Ladybug leaned in and took a bite of Chat’s pectoral, before running her tongue over the angry flesh.

“Damn, Ladybug is freaky.” Nino said, mostly to himself.

Chat was helpless to her teasing. She ran her hand down his writhing body, and under his belt.

Marinette covered her eyes as Ladybug pulled out Chat’s hard cock.

Nino ran a hand through his hair, “Fuck, Chat is hung!”

Adrien laughed nervously, “Ha ha, y-yeah.”

Marinette was still out of commission.

Ladybug, yanked Chat’s dick and grinned up at him with devilish eyes. You couldn’t hear it, but you could tell he groaned under the attention of her stroking. After a few more seconds of teasing, he finally squeezed his hands out of their binds. Chat immediately grabbed her by the waist and pressed her back against the bricks again. His claws carefully, yet forcefully, tore her suit open exposing her chest to the cold Parisian air. The camera shook at the unexpected aggression.

Marinette squeezed her thighs together. One of her favorite pastimes was getting Chat riled up to the point where he started losing himself to his more primal desires.

Alya groaned, “Damn, she has a nice rack.”

Nino and Adrien both nodded this time, and Marinette was fuming.

Adrien’s hard on was becoming unbearable. He wanted to be in her. He wanted to caress her, and pleasure her, and make love to her like there was no tomorrow.

Chat kissed across her chest, taking his time to suck each nipple into his mouth giving them both equal attention. Ladybug let her head fall back against the chimney, loving every second of it. He kissed his way down her stomach, leaving dark red marks in his wake.

Marinette gripped at her stomach.

Chat was on his knees now. He looked up at Ladybug with nothing but love and respect in his eyes. Ladybug nodded at him and bit her lip, desperate for more. He buried his nose in her short shaven curls, letting his tongue glide between her folds.

There was a thick layer of hormones in the study room, and it could be cut with a knife. Marinette bit the tip of her thumb.

Adrien glanced over at her, and noticed her legs squirming together. She’s feeling it too. He thought to himself. His dick twitched and her shook his head, focusing on the video again.

“Oh this part is my favorite.”

Ladybug’s head leaned back against the column, as her breathing grew more ragged. Her hands were buried in Chat’s messy locks, and you could tell she was mouthing his name like a mantra. The last three words however looked like she was mouthing ‘fuck’. It was then that her back arched off the brick and her body lurched forward. Her hands scrambled for any kind of purchase, leaving angry red marks along Chat’s back.

“Mnn-” Adrien groaned, before covering his mouth.

Alya grinned, Nino nodded, and Marinette’s face turned a record shade of red. Adrien just wanted to disappear.

“Don’t be ashamed. Ladybug is super hot.” Nino offered comfortingly.

Alya agreed, “Yeah, I won’t deny that I jacked off to this video like three times already.”

“Alya!” Marinette choked out.

“I won’t lie!” She laughed, “Look, look! It’s almost over!”

Chat was holding Ladybug in his arms, kissing her chest lovingly. They were talking to each other about something, before she grabbed his shaft again. Chat lifted her up by her thighs and lined himself up with her entrance.

Nino gawked, “They don’t waste time do they?”

“Nope, and thank god for that.” Alya licked her lips, and Marinette was starting to get a little too aroused for comfort. She let left her hand fall into her lap and couldn’t help but lazily run her fingers under her skirt and over her underwear. Adrien didn’t say a word, as his eyes glued on to her hand. Nino was too enthralled with the video to notice, but Adrien was hyper aware of everything going on around him. It was then that he noticed something.

Chat wasted no time at all, and pushed himself in all the way to the hilt. You could just barely hear what sounded like a cry from Ladybug in the background of the video. He began to move eagerly, thrusting deeply, and powerfully. Ladybug had to bite his shoulder just to keep herself from screaming his name. Chat spread her legs further, trying to reach deeper inside of her. By the way she let her mouth fall open, he achieved that.

You could hear them now. The occasional forced grunt from Chat, and Ladybug’s moans, and groans. It was distant and quiet, but it was there. Adrien wanted nothing more right now than to touch himself. Marinette wanted nothing more than to be inside of her underwear.

“Alya, after this we’re finding the nearest bathroom stall, and occupying it.” Nino groaned. Alya didn’t say anything, she just bit her lip and continued watching the video.

You could tell they were getting close by the way Chat Noir started losing his rhythm, and the way Ladybug started getting louder and louder. Then it happened. Ladybug’s eyes snapped open, and she cried out Chat’s name like it was the only thing grounding her to this plane of existence. Chat’s hips slammed forward and buried deep inside of his love. His legs wavered for a second, but he used a hand to brace himself against the chimney.

They both came down from their high, and slumped onto the roof together. After a few seconds of heavy breathing, Ladybug started giggling and Chat joined her. Ladybug was sitting in Chat’s lap, as he ran his hand through her loose hair soothingly. The camera turns abruptly back to Alya. “Holy shit. Thanks for tuning in guys! Alya, out!”

And with that the video ended and Alya slammed the phone down with a huge grin. “So what did you guys think! Isn’t that crazy!”

“Y-yeah… Crazy.” Adrien said, eyes darting to Marinette’s hand which had stilled, but hadn’t moved from it’s spot between her thighs.

“Alya, you can’t post that.” Marinette tried to reason.

Alya rolled her eyes, “I have a dedication to my followers, and besides that was a live stream! People have already seen it. Anyone on there knows that their are rules to my site anyways.”

Before Marinette could protest anymore, Nino walked around the table and grabbed her from behind. “Babe…” He asked a silent question. She giggled and rubbed her ass against his boner.

“Alright well, this has been fun! I’ll see you guys later! Bye!” And with that the two lovers ran out of the library, and to the nearest bathroom.

“I can’t believe her!” Marinette huffed angrily. There was an awkward silence in the room. Marinette cleared her throat, and stood up patting off her skirt, “Right, uh… Well I’m gonna go.” She reached for the door handle, but Adrien grabbed her hand and spun her around.

“The cat’s out of the bag my lady. I’ve caught you red handed.” He gripped her hips firmly and pushed her back.

Marinette, gasped as her back hit the the door. Her eyes snapped to his and she stared at him in shock and disbelief.“W-what do you mean?” He lifted her shirt up and admired his marks, on her stomach, with a groan. She blushed embarrassed, and tried to wiggle out of his hold.

“I can’t believe you were Ladybug all this time. This was such a missed opportunity.” He leaned in and sucked on her neck. “God, you’re so beautiful princess.” She froze at both those words, and at the way he pressed against her.

She was trying to fight off the waves of pleasure crashing against her so she could think straight. “Ch-Chat?! Wait, h-how did you know it was me?” Her head was spinning. Adrien was Chat Noir? Chat was Adrien? They were the same person!?

He ran a hand up her shirt and cupped her breast, toying with her nipple. She writhed against his grasp and choked out a moan, as he bit down harshly on her neck. His leg wedged itself between her thighs. “Someone was being naughty while watching the video of us fucking.” She groaned and started grinding down on his leg. “I marked you, my lady. Right on your thigh next to where you were touching yourself.” Adrien, pressed his fingers along her slit through her underwear, and whispering against the shell of her ear. “I want to be inside of you so badly.” His voice was raw and full of desire.

Marinette was seeing stars, drowning in the amount of pleasure she was feeling. “Th-then fuck me, already.” She gasped out.

Adrien grinned, his classic Chat Noir grin, “As you wish.” He grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it, tossing the material somewhere behind them. Not wasting time, he threaded his thumb in both her her skirt and underwear, pushing them down in one fell swoop. “But first...” He knelt down in front of her. “I’ve always wanted to do this to, Marinette.” He pushed her legs apart, and thrust his tongue between her folds.

She let out something between a whimper and a moan, and raised a hand to cover her mouth. Her free hand weaved its way into his hair, gripping tightly. Adrien’s tongue was relentless, lapping at her clit before dipping into her entrance.

Chat Noir had eaten her out before… But this was Adrien.They were the same person yes, but this was the boy she developed a crush on in lycée. The same boy she had touched herself too at night. This was her first love. Now her first love and her true love where the same person, and she didn’t know what to do with that information. So for now, she just ignored it all and let herself get lost in this moment.

He stopped to lick his fingers and pull her hand away from her mouth, before sliding the digits in, curling them forward. “Ahh!” She cried out, and bucked against his mouth, “Fuck… Adrien!” 

Adrien moaned, hearing his name fall from her lips. He’d heard her moan Chat Noir’s name, but this was his name. His real name. Something he’d been wanting to hear since he’d started loving her.

“Adrien- Adrien, wait!” She pulled his hair just hard enough to get him to pull away.

“Mnn!” Adrien moaned, and looked up at her with glistening lips.

Marinette paused, “Wow you’re pretty.”

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” He asked sobering up slightly from his drunken lust.

She nodded, “Y-yeah. I just...” Marinette, looked away. “I want you... Inside… Me.”

Adrien stared at her for a moment before smiling again, this time more sweetly. “God, you’re cute.” He said as he stood up, taking off his shirt and unbuckling his pants.

“W-what I am no-” Marinette trailed off, watching him undress. “Wow... “

He blushed, “You’ve seen me naked before, Mari.”

“Yeah, but that was Chat Noir. You’re Adrien.” She stated, before reaching towards his boxers, pulling out his shaft.

He groaned, “W-we’re the same person though…” She leaned in and took him into her mouth. His legs shook, and he braced himself against her shoulders. “Oh, fuck.” Her tongue swirled around his head and he whimpered, letting a hand cradle the back of her head. “I-I thought you wanted me inside?”

 

She pulled away from him and wiped her mouth, “R-right! Sorry, I just got carried away.”

Adrien laughed, “Hey, I’m not complaining.” He lifted her up and carried her to the back of the room, pressing her against the wall.

“The door would make too much noise.” He slid along her entrance. “Are you ready?” She nodded and he pushed in slowly. The both moaned, and pressed their foreheads together. He started moving, gently thrusting back and forth. Adrien was sweeter than Chat, she noticed. He wasn’t as rough, and was taking his time with her.

While, she appreciated it, “Adrien, this isn’t the first time we’ve done this. You know I can take it, so please, fuck me.” She really needed Chat Noir right now.

He looked a little surprised before laughing, “Right, sorry.” He pulled back before thrusting in again, deeper this time. She threw her head back and let a moan tear from her throat. He leaned in and bit her neck, leaving more marks on her already tainted skin.

“Oh god, Adrien!”

He growled, and started pounding harder, faster. Marinette’s head was spinning, she could feel the heat pooling into the pit of her stomach. Her hands were roaming his body, trying to touch anything and everything she could. Adrien lifted her a bit more and shifted, hitting a particularly good spot. Her eyes snapped open, and her nails dug into his back. Her orgasm crashed into her at full force. She was babbling now unable to form anything more intelligible.

Marinette clenched around him, and drove him over the edge as well, “Fuck, Marinette!” He thrust in three more times, before pulling out and ejaculating on her stomach. She grabbed his shaft and started pumping him, milking him dry. They slumped down onto the floor together. She leaned against his chest, and sighed content.

“I love you, Adrien.”

He felt his heart seize. He hadn’t realized how badly he’d wanted to hear her say that too him. To Adrien.

Marinette felt a tear hit her forehead. She looked up, “Oh, I’m so sorry! Am I hurting you?” She tried to get up but he held her closer. “Adrien?”

“I love you too, Marinette.”

Her heart skipped a beat. Now she understood. She pulled him down to her and kissed him. Adrien deepened the kiss, melting into her.

The door suddenly swung open, “Sorry guys! I left my phone-” Alya’s eyes met their, equally surprised ones. Then she smiled slyly, “I’ll leave you two alone.” She grabbed her phone and left in a hurry.

Marinette, laughed and shook her head. “We should probably get dressed.”

He buried his face into the crook of her neck, “Just a few more minutes. I just re-met the love of my life.”

She giggled, and hugged him back, “Okay, Chaton.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed it! I have a few other one shots that I've been working on too. I'll probably post those soon. I've also decided to start posting them to a new blog. It's specifically for NSFW Miraculous Ladybug stuff. I'm still fixing it up though: http://miracusin.tumblr.com/


End file.
